Take my breath away
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Heero et Duo prennent un peu de repos avant de rejoindre leurs compagnons après une mission. La nuit est tombée sur leur refuge, pas un bruit ne se fait entendre. On ne voit pas une seule lumière. Seul un profond soupir vient briser le silence. Songfic.


Titre : Take my breath away (Gundam Wing)

Genre : Songfic/Yaoi (Homophobes, vous êtes prévenus)

Chanson : Take my breath away (Berlin -- bande originale du film Top Gun 3)

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclaimer : Je ne sais plus à qui les persos de Gundam Wing appartiennent (c'est vrai je vous jure), mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils ne sont (malheureusement T.T) pas à moi.

Note : Une mission, un objectif, un combat, une victoire. Maintenant que tout est fini, Heero et Duo prennent un peu de repos avant de rejoindre leurs compagnons. La nuit est tombée sur leur refuge, pas un bruit ne se fait entendre. On ne voit pas une seule lumière. Seul un profond soupir vient briser le silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le natté observait son compagnon à la dérobée. Comme toujours, après une mission, celui-ci se couchait de bonne heure et s'endormait rapidement. Et comme toujours, lui, mettait des heures avant de trouver le sommeil. Aussi, mettait-il ce temps à profit pour ce rincer l'œil. Il n'avait pas honte de le faire. Après tout, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, l'Américain était raide dingue du Japonais. Le seul problème, car il y en avait un, c'était qu'Heero ne semblait absolument pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments. Lorsque, poussé par Quatre, Duo avait avoué, d'une toute petite voix, à Heero cet amour, celui-ci n'avait pas réagit. Duo c'était même demandé pendant un moment si le Japonais l'avait entendu. Puis, semblant reprendre ses esprits, c'est de sa voix froide de soldat parfait qu'il avait répondu :

- Je ne partage pas ce sentiment.

Avant de quitter la pièce, plantant sur place le natté.

Duo chassa se souvenir de sa mémoire. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Il avait réussit à se rentrer ça dans le crâne, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, de détailler ses traits fins et droits, d'admirer sa peau pâle, le contour parfait de ses muscles. Il essaya de s'endormir, mais comme toujours, ce fut le Japonais qui là encore hantait ses rêves.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say__  
_

Il se retourna dans son sommeil, frappant accidentellement son compagnon. La pièce était petite et ils étaient obligés de faire lit commun. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'Américain, mais parfois, il craignait de ne plus se retenir et de lui sauter dessus. Il s'agita un peu plus encore. D'un mouvement brusque, son genou remonta, frappant les cotes d'Heero. Il rêvait de lui, encore et toujours de lui. S'en était tellement douloureux que quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos et un sanglot lui échappa. Comment pouvait-on autant souffrir par amour ?

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
_

Lorsque le genou de Duo lui frappa les cotes, Heero se réveilla brusquement, s'apprêtant à râler sur l'Américain, qui à son habitude ne tenait pas en place. Son regard se posa sur le visage du natté et il ne put retenir une grimace. Il voyait des larmes couler le long de son visage, glisser sur ses joues et se perdre dans son cou. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il tendit la main et les essuya. Un sanglot brisa le silence. Alors, ignorant la partie de son esprit qui lui soufflait de se rendormir, il se redressa doucement et prit l'Américain dans ses bras. Doucement, il le berça, lui murmurant tout bas que tout allait bien que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Petit à petit, le natté se calma. Une de ses mains s'agrippa au cou d'Heero, qui ne fit rien pour se dégager. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Duo qui soupira :

- Hee-chan

Le Japonais avala sa salive de travers. Pourquoi ce simple surnom plus remuait les trippes de cette façon, pourquoi sentir battre le cœur de l'Américain faisait battre le sien plus vite ? Pourquoi voir les larmes de son compagnon manquait de faire couler les siennes ? Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, qui arrête de se voiler la face. Pourquoi continuer à le cacher. Il l'aimait… à en crever. Et ça lui faisait peur. Lui, le soldat parfait avait peur. Pas d'un ennemi, pas d'une machine ou d'une arme. Il avait peur de lui, de son amour pour l'Américain.

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say  
_

Lorsque le soleil, se faufilant à travers les volets, vint jouer sur ses paupières, Duo rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur. Il se sentait bien. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais était. Il senti quelque chose dans son dos et se retourna lentement, se demandant tout d'un coup comment il avait put se retrouver en position à moitié assise. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage du pilote du Wing, il comprit enfin. Il était dans ses bras. Heero était assit, adossé à la tête de lit et le tenait dans ses bras. Le cœur du Shinigami fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu'est ce qui avait put pousser le japonais à le prendre dans ses bras pendant la nuit. Peut lui importait la réponse après tout. Il était bien, là et ne voulait bouger sous aucun prétexte. Son soldat parfait avait enfin eu un geste de tendresse envers lui, tout espoir n'était pas mort. Serein, il ferma les yeux, afin de mieux revoir encore et encore ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Lorsqu'Heero ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour depuis longtemps. Il fut un peu déçu de se trouver seul dans la pièce. La nuit portant conseil, il avait décidé de faire part de ses sentiments à Duo. Celui-ci était mieux à même de gérer cette relation, car il avait beau être le soldat parfait, en matière de sentiment c'était un néophyte. Il se redressa et, tout en se demandant où était passé le natté, entreprit de s'habiller. Il grimaça en sentant des courbatures dans son dos. Forcément, dormir assit n'était pas le plus conseillé. Pourtant il ne le regretta pas. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage de Duo ravagé par les larmes et le chagrin. Le sourire et les éclats de rire était ce qu'il lui allait le mieux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le pilote du DeathScythe entrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il posa son plateau sur le bureau, le bruit le fit se retourner. Leur yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ceux de Duo n'exprimaient pas la peur d'un rejet et ceux d'Heero ne se détournèrent pas. Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, à se regarder, oubliant le temps qui passe, la guerre, Oz, leurs compagnons de galère. Pendant tout le temps de cet échange, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid  
_

Etrangement, ce fut Duo, le premier qui brisa le contact visuel. Il se tourna vers le plateau et Heero put voir qu'il était remplit de bol et d'ingrédients divers, de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner. Heero se rapprocha, prit le plateau des mains du natté avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. D'un geste il invita son compagnon à s'asseoir avec lui. Ensemble, et en silence, ce qui était une première de la part de l'Américain, ils déjeunèrent. Chacun puissant réconfort et chaleur dans la présence de l'autre. Les mots étaient inutiles. Tout avait été dit cette nuit, par des gestes et des attentions. Duo baignait dans le bonheur, il pouvait regarder son soldat sans craindre de réprimandes. Heero, lui était un peu moins sur de lui. Il ne savait comment présenter les choses, comment s'excuser pour son attitude dédaigneuse qu'il avait eue auparavant. Pourtant, dans l'atmosphère flottait un sentiment de plénitude et de complicité. Deux personnes venaient de se trouver.

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
_

Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, Heero ne put retenir une grimace puisque ses courbatures lui rappelèrent qu'il avait dormit dans une position plutôt inconfortable.

- Où as-tu mal ? s'inquiéta Duo.

- Au dos, mais ça va passer.

- Allonges-toi, je m'occupe de ça, ordonna l'Américain en ignorant les protestations d'Heero.

Vaincu par le sourire charmeur de son compagnon, Heero le laissa retirer son haut avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il frissonna lorsque les mains de Duo se posèrent sur son dos et commencèrent leur massage. Il devait l'admettre, l'Américain était doué et sous ses mains, il sentit ses muscles se dénouer et se détendre. Après une bonne demi-heure de soin, il ne sentait plus aucune douleur. Duo se redressa. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner et le fit basculer à ses cotés. Sans se faire prier, l'Américain se blotti dans ses bras, savourant ce contact. Un moment passa. Puis, alors qu'Heero avait les yeux fermés, il senti quelque chose de chaud et de doux se poser sur ses lèvres. Sans chercher à comprendre, il répondit au baiser de Duo. D'abord timidement, puis d'une manière plus passionnée par la suite. Après tout, c'était la meilleure façon de dire à l'Américain tout ce qu'il pensait.

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say  
_

Duo était aux anges. Heero avait enfin fait un pas vers lui. Il n'en doutait plus à présent, ce baiser en était la preuve. Il avait eu peur de se faire rejeter, il avait craint que le soldat parfait se referme comme une huitre et que tout le travail d'approche qu'il avait fait discrètement jusque là soit perdu. Mais le pas était franchit, leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes pour un baiser passionner et le Japonais en avait redemandé. Il senti les mains de son compagnon se perdre sous son t-shirt, jouer avec ses boutons de chair, explorer son torse. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et à son tour s'attaqua au torse du Japonais. Tout deux sentaient qu'ils perdaient pieds sous les caresses de l'autre. Les gestes devinrent plus sur, plus osés, plus pressant aussi. Chacun avait envie de l'autre, depuis trop longtemps pour se permettre d'attendre plus. Les pantalons rejoignirent bientôt les t-shirt au pied du lit et deux gémissements de bonheur se firent entendre. Sans un mot, leur décision avait été prise. Ils seraient ensemble maintenant, pendant leur mission et après aussi.

_Take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away  
_

Owari

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine

Arkady


End file.
